


A Friendly Reward

by swords_scripts



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic, Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Biting, Butch4butch, F/F, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Nipple Play, No genital mentions, Other, Penetration, Playful Sex, Spanking, playfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_scripts/pseuds/swords_scripts
Summary: You and the listener are two butch friends. You're nerdy, but not a car person, so you rope them in to help you buy a car, promising takeaway pizza as a reward. But then you start imagining them as a sexy mechanic...Gender notes: butch performer and listener, no genital mentions. Your nipples are played with, and the listener gets penetrated.
Relationships: Butch/Butch - Relationship, Female/Female, Nonbinary/Nonbinary - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	A Friendly Reward

_** CC BY-NC License - You may use this script for non-commercial purposes. Credit me by linking either this work or the reddit post **_

Mmm, that was good pizza. I told you they had the best.

[indignant] Yes, I’m sure it’s on me! Put your bank app away! I said this was your reward, and I meant it.

[serious] I really appreciated your help today, at the showrooms. Like you know I love researching things, like getting deep into a topic and nerding out about it. But I could NOT have gone toe-to-toe with those salespeople like you did. I would’ve been so ripped off. I owe you.

Haha yeah. I did help with your “computer stuff”. Maybe we are square.

Oh really? What’s broken this time?

Whoah, whoah, whoah! Not printers. Nuh-uh. The Devil’s machine. You’re on your own with them.

[excited] Anyway, maybe now I have a car I can become a car person too! Y’know, do mechanicking and stuff.

Do you do that? I’m picturing you as a sexy mechanic. Like greasy tank top, huge wrench, sliding in on your little rolly thing…

Oh, you’d look the part, would you? [laughing] Sure, take your shirt off, show me. Just please don’t smear yourself in grease, not in my living room.

[teasing] Yup, that is …almost a muscle. Haha, I’m kidding, I – [yelp]

[playfighting throughout: scuffles, growls, laughing, yelps, sofa springs]

Oh no ya don’t.

C’mere! [etc, etc]

Gotcha! [you’re on top]

Ooooop! [they flip you so they’re on top]

[straining sounds – they’re stronger than you]

[still playful, but squished] You’re squishing me!

You won’t get my wrists! Oh. No. Maybe you will…

[the playfulness turns to arousal as you look into each other’s eyes]

[panting as you get your breath back]

[almost whispered] Hey.

Do you want to play? Yeah?

[kissing, laughing]

[giggling] Oh, straight for the ears? [moans] You know what I like…

Take my shirt off? Alright, since it’s you.

Yeah, you can lick them. Just don’t call them anything.

Ah fuck… That’s it! [moans] Yeah you can bite them… Fuuuuuck…

Ohhh God…

[moans]

[pained] Ah! That – that’s enough. Phew.

[kissing]

[whiny moan]

Touch me?

Don’t make me beg, you asshole…

[gasp] Yeah, that’s it…

Take them off..?

There. Mmm, oh fuck…

[moans] Fuck, that’s good! [etc]

Are you touching yourself? [playful] You cheeky fucker!

Alright, yeah it’s hot. [moans]

Yeah, keep going! Fuck…

[kissing]

Oh fuck, that’s it…

[improv orgasm]

[giggling, panting]

[playful, growly] Alright, your turn!

Hup! [brief exertion, panting as you switch places] Who’s in charge now, eh? [laughing]

[kissing]

Now why don’t you bend over for me, hmm? Yeah?

[playful spank] Whup!

Now why don’t I reach round and take over touching you, hmm? How about we go at my pace?

Theeere we go, how about that?

Mmm, and I can grind against your ass too, you like that?

Hmm? You want me to fuck you?

[teasing] Do you now?

[amused] Oh, was that begging..? [laughing] Alright.

[moaning as your fingers go in] That good?

You want more? Ok. How’s that? Alright.

There. [grunts, fucking rhythm]

You like that? Fuck, that’s hot.

Oh really? Spank you again? Well I don’t have a free hand, you’ll have to take over touching yourself again.

Ready? [spank] [laughs]

Haha, fuck [spank]

Harder? Oh really? [harder spank]

Alright, one more [spank]

[grunts] Cos I wanna fuck you harder too.

Oh it feels good huh? [moan]

Are you close? Fuck. Go on. [grunts]

[improv listener orgasm]

Oof [flop onto sofa]

[laughing] C’mere!

That was fun! It’s been a while. I should take you shopping more often.

Menswear shopping, eh? That is more my cup of tea… Could even drive there…

Oh no you don’t! We are NOT playing in the car! That thing’s new!

[end]


End file.
